Steve's Truth
by Failology
Summary: Follow Steve as he faces Monsters, Dragons, Undead, Withers, and even deities from the past! Note: Suggestive and light Language is used and violence is potrayed in this Story. You have been warned.
1. Prologue

**Steve's Truth**

* * *

_Shoutout to PixelKnux's Minecraft stories; 'The Adventures of Steve' and 'Minecraft: The Saga of Kyle'. I, myself, actually write stories on paper for fun more than anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story, and make sure to check out PixelKnux!_

* * *

"Where... where are you taking me?! Let go! Now!"

"Shut up, you filthy dog!"

I suddenly felt a cloth in my mouth to stop me from talking. I tried yelling, to no avail. I struggled as the guards pulled me by my bound hands. I couldn't see. I was blindfolded, and my right leg was immobile.

"Sir, we brought you the supposed _Hero. _He is said to slay you in the future."

"Ah...Leave me with him, and take off his blindfold."

When the blindfold was removed, I saw a man in a black robe. A hood hid his face.

"Ah, my old friend Steve...you probably don't remember me, but don't fret my companion. You will find out soon. Just...sleep."

The overwhelming feeling of sleep approached me, and it felt impossible to escape. I quivered in fear and let sleep take me.


	2. A New Day

_I also forgot to mention in the last note, I will have a schedule for posting chapters, most likely one chapter a week, probably two if I find the time._

_Anyway, have fun on FanFiction, and enjoy all the stories you may read!_

* * *

I woke in my bed, sweating and scared. I sighed, realizing it was a dream. My small wooden shack seemed to have outlasted the night, as fearful as I was it wouldn't. I pulled myself out of my bed and opened my small chest. I grabbed my trusty wooden sword and a few loaves of bread. I opened the door to my shack and walked outside. I looked at the mountains and the forests all spread out throughout the landscape. I stood in awe at the natural I heard someone call me.

"Steve, stop being useless and harvest the day's crops! _Now_!"

I sighed, hearing Mr. Grey shout at me. Mr. Grey was my boss, and my master, more or less. He found me when I was young, and taught me the ways of the Villager. Our Village is small, and we lack many things. We have no Blacksmith, no butcher, no librarian, only a simple and wise Priest. His name is John, who has kept me happy enough to stay here and help the village. I walked over to our small wheat farm and picked up the stone hoe I left there after every day of work. Mr. Grey yelled at me for it, saying someone might take it, but I would just shrug and ignore him, only to leave it lying there the next day. I put my sword down and began to till the ground. I picked up the wheat and stored it in my bag, replanting the seeds and moving onto the next space.

"Steve, I see you are working hard today!"

I turned to see Father John watching me with a wide grin.

"Ah, Father John. I am, I am working hard today. I see you must be busy, watching me."

Father John laughed and nodded.

"Indeed I am. Well, I'll be off, I'm going to check on the others, make sure everyone is doing alright. Be safe, and may Notch light your path."

"And to you!" I called out to him.

I sighed and continued to pick up the wheat and replant the seeds. Hours passed, and the sun began to set. I packed up my things, except for my stone hoe, which I dropped near the field, and I went into my room inside Mr. Grey's home.

"Good night, Mr. Grey."

"Shut up and go to sleep."


	3. A Tide in the Ocean

My dream was a good dream. I dreamt I was on a flat land, running. I wasn't running to anything, or at least I didn't think I was. I dreamt that I had lived with Father John, and He taught me. I was happy. Happier than I have ever been.

* * *

I yawned when I woke, preparing to till the land again, making sure that no weeds would get into the day's crops. Half-awake, I grabbed my sack, my bag, and my sword, and went outside to prepare himself for the day. I reached for the stone hoe nonchalantly and couldn't find it. I felt a sticky substance, something warm. I looked closely at the stained color. Red. There was purple cloth and blood in a path toward the church.

"John?! John?! Where are you?! John!"

No one answered me, not a person in the village. The village was empty, and so was my heart.

"Grey?!"

I approached a body, a very familiar one. It was Mr. Grey. He had a note and a stone hoe in his hand. Mr. Grey's eyes were closed, and he was smiling. I picked up the note and read it to myself aloud.

"Dear Steve,

I know you think I hate you, and I bet you hate me. I've tried protecting you, and I've tried making you into what I had always imagined as a perfect son. Then I thought something. 'Hey, what if he doesn't want to do all of this? Maybe he wants to just be on his own, and do whatever he wants.' I think I was right. I believe I was right too. I see how you look at Father John, and how you almost envy him. I am going to leave the village and leave you in Father John's right. Just know, that I have loved you, even if you aren't really my son.

From,

Mike Grey."

Grief washed over me like a tide in the ocean. I cried and cried, sitting over his body. I mustered all of my strength and continued on through the village. I saw more bodies of familiar faces everywhere. Nothing made sense. How am I still alive? Why did I not realize Mr. Grey cared? And even after I thought of all of those things, I still didn't know where Father John was. He wasn't in the village. It was my goal now, to find John. I had to, for I had no other hope left. I gathered useful things throughout the village that would serve a future purpose. I wiped away my tears and set off, illy prepared. For I didn't know of the terrors outside of safety.


	4. The First Night

_Author's Note: I've been trying to actually sneak some chapters in during school, and most of this one has been put in during school too. Well, this chapter is going to be as long as I can think to make it._

_P.S. Sometimes, I have a hard time staying within the laws of Minecraft. Point me in the right direction if I'm trailing off, if you care anyway. :)_

* * *

I trudged over all the weeds and grass in the forest. I found it fairly hard to navigate when all I could see above me were leaves. I collect a nice amount of logs on may way to wherever I was headed. Then, I heard barking. Lots and lots of barking. I tried to step quietly around the next tree. I looked around the side of the tree to see a pack of wolves ganging up on a smaller wolf, who looked small and weak. The small wolf was trying to intimidate the other wolves, but they looked as if they were laughing, if they could. As the bigger wolves moved in, the small one shrunk and put his head down in submission. The other wolves didn't back off. I jumped out of my hiding spot behind the wolves.

"Hey! You leave the small one alone!"

I didn't exactly think this through. The wolves turned on me and barked ferociously. I braced myself for the attack. One wolf jumped, but I slashed at it with my wooden sword, trying to keep my distance, the wolf whined and ran, while the others advanced to me. One ran around me while one tried to get me from the front. I grabbed the wolf in front of me by the scruff and threw him at the one behind me. They both whined, and before one could get away, I stabbed my sword into it's chest. Two more wolves were ready to attack me and I was ready. I slashed repeatedly at one closer to my left, and tried to keep focus on the second one. I lost sight of the first wolf and then a sharp pain rose up my leg, like a dagger in my arm. I winced in pain, but tried to ignore it. I turned around and slashed at the one on my leg, who had already run. The other was tailing behind that one. I turned to see the small wolf, only to find it was sleeping. I laughed and picked up the small wolf.

"Looks Like I have a partner. I'm gonna name you...Grey." I looked up to find the trees were no longer hiding the sky. No sun was in the sky, and it was looking a bit dark.

"Looks like we will need some shelter, Grey." I stuffed the dog in my pack, his head poking out. I pulled out my log, and made them into planks. I took four of the planks and made them into a crafting bench. From there, he made an axe and a pick and begun making a wall around himself made of wood. After a small struggle with the trees, the little 'home' was up and ready for use. I remembered having picked up a bed and some wool while I was at the village, so I placed a bed down and laid down some wool for Grey to sleep on. I laid him on the wool, got in my bed, and tried to sleep.

* * *

"This world...it is to end soon?"

"...yes."

"Then I will find a new settlement, even on a new planet if so is needed."

"But, your Maje-"

"I will not hear it. I will be back. Someday."

* * *

I jolted up in my bed, scared of the voices I heard in my dream. I could hear zombies and skeletons gathered around my shelter. Their moans scared me more than anything. I decided to face the mobs terrorizing me. I opened the ragged door I made, probably made ragged from zombies, and looked around for zombies or skeletons. I couldn't find any, but when I turned to go back in the house, a zombie fell on top of me.

"Gah! GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed in fear. I grabbed my sword from it's holder on my right leg and stabbed in sideways in the brain. The zombie moaned again and went limp. More zombies, skeletons, and spiders were emerging from the trees.

"Coming into the forest...worst idea ever." Then, all the mobs started marching forward at me. I yanked my sword from the zombie's skull and stabbed it into another's chest, who I kicked into the zombies behind him. I grabbed my sword from it before it got out of reach. My back against the door, I was sure I was dead. Then, before a skeleton could prepare it's bow, a dark figure ran up to the skeleton and slashed it's head off. The figure had grabbed the skeleton's arm bone and used it as a second weapon. All of the mobs seemed to turn on him. He was making fast work of the mobs, so fast it seemed most were gone in a few seconds. He picked up a spider with his sword by the head and flung it at a skeleton, who crashed to the ground as it's bones clattered. Then, a person's worst nightmare came true.

"CREEPER!" Time seemed to slow as we both tried to run to it to hit it away, but to no avail.

BOOM!

My ears were ringing and everything was very blurred. When I could finally see again, I could see the man who helped me fight the mobs. He was laying almost limp, but I could see his chest rising and falling. I pulled myself up and stumbled over to him, and reached out my hand to him. He took a moment to gather himself, then grabbed on to my hand. I yanked him up and held him on my shoulder and we walked in my shelter.

"Who...who are you?"


	5. Greg's Story

_I think I'll be leaving a note with every new chapter. Well, Chapter Four is inspired by some of the fight scenes I've seen in music videos, even though my fight scene was very bleak and didn't even show/explain much fighting. I'll have to improve on the fight scenes. Anyway, hope you enjoy the Fifth Chapter of 'Steve's Truth'. :)_

* * *

The man sat in the corner closer to me, but sat silent. He didn't seem to have sustained any injuries, which meant I didn't have to give him any supplies.

"Greg."

I turned the to silent man in the corner with a surprised look on my face.

"Um...uh...St-..Steve." I said to him nervously. I rubbed my neck and looked around the shelter. "Where do you hail from?" I questioned the man.

"I don't know. I don't care. Why should you?" Greg said sharply. I met his gaze and saw his anger. Before he could say something, I looked away. I thought about what he said, not caring about his birthplace. I didn't understand what he meant by it, but I always thought knowing your roots made you stronger or something. I wasn't going to bother him with my thoughts though, nor did I think he would care to hear them.

"I've been out here for twenty-two years...and a not a person has even cared to shelter me or feed me or...even talk to me...I've learned to keep to myself, and how to care for myself, but the occasional person has never been a relief. It's been hell. _Every_ time. They'd..." Greg broke off from his story, for a reason unknown to me.

"I'm sorry I'm just...I need to get this out." He said, his voice quivering. I felt bad for the poor soul, who seemed to just walk on and on for just that reason alone. It made me wonder about who or what _I _could be come after a few weeks, let alone a few months or even years.

"They'd try to harm me. They were all crazy, from what I could tell. 'Back away from my food! It's MINE!' or 'You filthy scumbag, get out of my house before I slit your throat'. It was and is never inviting, of course. But when _that_ day came, it broke me." Greg paused, letting him get a hold of himself. He breathed deeply, and he looked as if he was about to cry. "It was the day when _he_ arrived. He had the mobs at his side. He gave no mercy, not even to his brethren. My wife, my kids, they all fell by _his_ hand. It killed me inside to watch them...it just..." Greg stopped again to cry, and this time he didn't seem to show any sign of recovering from this deep grief he had been holding in. I patted him on the back, and sat next to him.

"It'll be alright. Don't you worry, because everything will be alr-"

"Don't you DARE even say that. **NOTHING** will be alright, not after they left. Not after he took them. You don't know, and you never will! So just SHUT UP!" Greg's voice boomed through the shelter I made and it seemed to shake the earth. I backed away slowly as he began sobbing again, in his own little corner. I couldn't help but almost cry myself in anger, and in pity. I _did_ know what it was like. He didn't know that I knew, and I didn't think he should. I sighed and looked over at Greg, who was sitting in his corner, taking his grief by himself. I turned away and faced the wall and slept.


	6. Another Sorrow

_I'm feeling good about this story, but around chapter 10-15 I'll be stopping and starting a different project, since I get so much writer's block. It'll give me time to entertain you._

* * *

"How long have you been alone?" Greg asked.

"Well, I _was _alone, before you came along." I said jokingly, trying to continue the conversation. Greg didn't seem to take it as a joke, and looked hurt. "I didn't mean it like that, I was just tryin to make you laugh. Sorry." I told apologetically.

"No, it's fine. I'm just feeling out of it today. Well, I think I should be off. Thank you for keeping me here for the night, it is one of the greatest things anyone has done for me lately." Greg patted me on the shoulder, his head down.

"Let me walk you at least out to the hills, or wherever you are going." I persuaded him. Greg sighed and nodded. I opened the door for him and let him out first. I walked out after him, closing the door tightly.

"Watch out!" Greg jumped in front of me, providing a shelter. Suddenly, blood spilled out of Greg's mouth, and he grunted.

"Greg! What's wrong?!" I looked down at his chest and saw an arrow through his chest. My heart pumping, I looked behind Greg and saw a Skeleton under the tree in front of the shelter. I attempted to pull my sword out of it's sheath before the skeleton could pull another arrow. Before I could, I noticed the weight of Greg on me locked the sword in it's sheath. I could see the skeleton's blank expression, knowing it was about to kill me. I, regretting this, pushed Greg off of me, and flung the sword at the skeleton. The sword crashed into the skeleton's head, breaking it's skull, it's bones clattering on the grass. I ran to grab my sword, surveyed the area for any more mobs, only to find none. I ran back over to the badly injured Greg, who's wound was bleeding terribly.

"Just...just hang on Greg..." My voice was quivering as Greg shook violently and was loosing lots of blood, fast. I examined the arrow hastily. I had tears streaming down my face, and I assumed Greg was too behind his hood. Greg reached his hand out to my shoulder. He grabbed on to me, and I could feel him shaking mercilessly.

"I don't want to die...please help me Steve... please..." Greg cried. I thought about how strong Greg seemed and now that he was about to die, how cowardly he was. I wiped away my tears and set his hand on his chest. I lifted up Greg's hood to see his face. He looked old, of the age of maybe 40 or 41. His face was wet in tears of agony and fear of death. Blood soaked his shirt and stained the grass. I couldn't stop my tears from falling on him. Greg's body was limp now, and his eyes were closed. His chest was barely rising and falling, and it soon stopped.

"How did you like my minion? I hope he made you feel better, you know, after what happened to Mike Grey."

I looked up at the hooded man. I quickly grabbed my sword from the ground and stabbed it into the hooded man's chest. Then he started laughing.

"No mortal can pierce me. Don't try it again." He pulled out the sword from his chest and stabbed me in the shoulder. I sustained a scream and held my shoulder. Searing pain came from my shoulder and I couldn't help but feel weak.

"I will see you soon. **Steve.**" I blacked out.


	7. The Village

_Hope you liked Chapter 6! Definitely a heart-tearing Chapter. This chapter will be a bit more...happy I guess. Well...enjoy. :) Also! Thank you for over 400 views, it may seem a small feet, but it is a great thing in my mind. Gotta start small, am I right? This chapter also features some Minecraft 1.5 features, such as a daylight sensor, and will be out in the soon-to-be Minecraft update. I also put in a few of my ideas in this chapter. Hope you like it._

* * *

I rubbed my head and sat up on the ground. I had my sword in my sheath and my shoulder wound was healed. It felt good to be in the wind and to be alone. _Who was that hooded man? He is following me..._ I thought to myself. I shrugged ignoring the matter at the moment. It didn't matter. The only thing I had was my half-broken sword and my sheath. Nothing was in sight except the occasional stone block in the middle of all the grass. I had nothing to do but walk, so I did. And I walked, and I walked, and walked. Nothing in sight, even after hours of walking. My stomach growled and I couldn't help but feeling nauseous. I bent over and vomited on the ground in front of me. I wiped my mouth and trudged on, though my mind old me to stop and rest. When my stomach and head said stop, I couldn't help but tremble and shake. I looked at the sun and blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a nice home, built of wood, cobblestone, logs and glass panes. The room was empty except for a chest and the bed I was sleeping on. I stumbled out of the bed and walked over to the chest silently, hoping no one would hear or see me.

"Ah, young traveler! I see you have awoken." A voice said. I turned around to see a villager smiling.

"Oh um, yes I am awake now. I thank you for bringing me to your...village, right?" I questioned the villager in purple robes. He nodded and beckoned me to follow him out of the house. I quickly grabbed my things from my chest, put my sword in its proper sheath and followed the villager.

"Oh, by the way, I am Priest Roth, but many call me Father. You may call me Roth, Priest, or Father, whichever you see fit." He explained as we walked around the village, which seemed a lot more expansive than the one I used to live in. We passed many fields of crops, many filled with wheat, potatoes, and carrots. They also had a Tree plantation which they used to harvest apples and wood for houses as the village expanded. They had a blacksmith, a Fletcher, an Apothecary, many farmers, and many other kinds of advanced things spread throughout the village, almost a city in my opinion. As we walked on, the sun had lowered, almost faster than usual. I was worried by this, and decided to mention it.

"Don't you think it's getting a bit late to be walking around casually like this?" I asked, fearing for my safety as well as the village's safety. Roth only laughed at me.

"We have a complicated Redstone mechanism that builds a wall of Stone around our village. It was made by the ancients of this village, Gritha and Chark. They spawned a new generation, and that one spawned a new one, and so on. Our village has lived like this for a many decades. Ever since Notch brought our Gritha and Chark into existence. In case any stray mobs make it into the village, our blacksmiths and some of our guards can take care of the matter in a minute. Now, shall I show you the control room?" He questioned, after explaining their lore. I nodded, unsure whether the wall was true. We walked back into the central market area of the town where many of the villagers had been crowded during the day. Trash was lying about all around the market stalls and a few villagers were cleaning the mess up. We walked inside of the church, which was much more expansive than the one I had grown onto, and I gasped. Stained glass in images of pages from the verses of "The Word of Notch". There was a picture of Herobrine and Notch standing firmly, both holding a sword. It was from the story of 'Herobrine's Rage' when Herobrine had enough of Notch's blasphemy and fought the divine. Herobrine, of course, lost, but vowed to come back and kill Notch when he was weakest. The next picture was of The Ender Hunter, who was a hero destined by Notch to slay the Endermen that were sent by Herobrine to destroy the Players. The Ender Hunter, in the picture, was standing confidently, surrounded by Endermen, with his sword raised in the air.

"As you can see, we villagers have spent many an age on our village, and we have cared and prospered in it, with the word of Notch and the power of our ancestors. The levers for the walls are just ahead." We marched to the front of the Church to find four different levers. Roth flipped the first, and a noise rang through the wall. You could hear things being pushed upwards outside. He flipped the second and third one and the same thing happened. When he flipped the fourth lever, we were met with silence. Then a villager burst open the door.

"Father! The west wall isn't rising, and the sun is already down!"


	8. Redstone and Enemies

_The last chapter didn't actually turn out the way I wanted it, in terms of amount of words. After finishing, I thought it was about 1,500, but it was just barely 1,000. Hope it didn't matter, and I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the support. By the way, I'd be glad to give your stories a shoutout if you request it, if you give one to me in-turn. Thanks again, and enjoy. In that case, Shoutout to VertigoShow, one of my very good friends, who is new to FanFiction, and will be putting out new stories soon. I'm also stopping Steve's Truth for awhile to start on another story, most likely to be a Skyrim Story. This one is well over 1,200 words. :)_

* * *

Roth had a look of horror on his face, showing the urgency of the matter. He turned to me with a hopeful look on his face.

"Maybe you can help us! Our engineer was murdered weeks ago, and we no longer have anyone to maintain the redstone system." The priest questioned me. I couldn't let this sanctuary go to waste, not with all these resources.

"I will help you." I said with a calm tone. "Tell your guards to go and cover the western wall while I fix the redstone." Roth nodded, telling the villager besides them to do as I said. I dug around the lever to find the redstone trail and found it to be very extensive and complicated I could see repeaters and redstone torches all spread through the underground redstone circuitry. As I moved through the underground redstone circuit, I tripped over wire after wire, almost breaking the entire circuit. I found the Pistons that raised up the wall and it used a sand to add new blocks to the piston so the wall would raise higher. I looked at the blocks powering the Pistons and noticed one of them had a redstone repeater headed in a different direction. It suddenly turned on and the trail began to light up. I hurried, wondering what might happen if I didn't figure out what the new trail led to. I followed it, as the trail of repeaters slowly lit. As I went deeper, I noticed a new room that spanned almost 50 blocks down. Then I saw it. It was a giant ball of TNT. There was a man dressed in black robes near the ball of TNT.

"Who are you?!" I yelled at the hooded man. He laughed and placed more redstone near the TNT ball. I hurriedly broke the nearest piece of redstone and stopped the current. I pulled out my wooden sword and charged at him. The man pulled out a diamond dagger and met my wooden sword. I pushed down hard on the man's dagger, when suddenly, my sword broke in half. The man punched me in the face and I fell down quick and hard, crushing my arm. I groaned and looked up with a struggle. The man held the dagger to my throat and I could see him smile through his hood. His smile suddenly faded and he coughed. Blood poured on my shirt. I put all of my strength into my legs and pushed the man off of me. I pushed myself up and looked at the man to see an arrow pierced his chest. I crawled over to him and pulled off his hood. I stared at his face in horror.

"G-...Greg?!" I said, fear all throughout my voice. It looked exactly like him. Face, skin, hair, it was all the same. I couldn't move, and all I could do was deny it. That's when _he_ talked to me again.

"I asked you a question, and you never answered. How do you like my minion?" His voice rang through the large dirt room. I turned to see the familiar hooded man who had greeted me before with evil doings. His smile was the only thing I could see through the shadow of his hood.

"I didn't answer because it was obvious enough. Are you stupid?" I retorted. The man began to frown and simply turned around and walked away. He held up his hand casually as if waving goodbye.

"I will see you again, soon I hope. You must watch yourself. I will no longer be merciful. I am beginning to grow bored of your pointless shenanigans. You will find the truth in the bundle of lies, and I will be there to steal it from you. I warn you though, it will be a long travel." The hooded man proceeded to walk away while I looked at him, the body of the imposter Greg at my feet. I did not answer him, nor did I pursue him. I was too distracted with the imposter Greg. Still, I couldn't figure where the arrow came from. The hooded man didn't have a bow with him, at least it didn't seem so. I decided the imposter Greg was not worth my time and I kicked his limp body down the deep hole where the ball of TNT was being held up. I hurriedly ran back to the redstone mechanism and attempted to fix it. I moved the repeater connecting to the new trail into the old trail that activated the pistons and added a few more trails of redstone to make sure it would work. The redstone current suddenly lit up and the pistons activated. As I ran back up to the surface, I could hear the constant wails of the villagers and the crashing of bones and the sound of swords cutting into flesh. Once I reached the Church again, I pulled myself out of the hole, covered it up, and ran outside to combat against the mobs. As soon as I ran out of the church, a guard tossed me an Iron sword, which had obviously been used. I stopped a moment and looked at a limp body of a guard not very far from me, maybe a few blocks. I noticed he didn't have his sword. I shuddered and continued to the western wall.

Once I arrived at the western wall, I could see the western wall rise, but very slowly. Spiders climbed the wall and skeletons and zombies still roamed around. The wall was working, and that was one of my main worries. I looked to my right to see a guard fighting four zombies with another guard lying on the gravel road being eaten. I rushed over to the guard and pushed him back. He stumbled on the gravel behind me and yelled at me. I ignored him and slashed at one zombie, slicing through its rotten flesh. I yanked my sword from its neck and watched it fall to the ground. I stabbed the next zombie in the head and quickly retracted my sword. I bashed the next zombie's head in with the hilt of my sword and stabbed the last zombie in the chest. I pulled the Iron sword from its chest and turned to help the guard I pushed down back up. He nodded to me in thanks and huffed, obviously exhausted.

The guard and I continued on through the western part of the village, continously slicing through zombie and skeleton and spider, with the occasional creeper. Then, I saw something I had never seen before. It was a tall, black figure with thin limbs and purple particles floating around it. It had a guard in its hands, choking the guard to death. It suddenly dropped the guard and started walking very slowly, paying no attention to anyone. The guard next to me tried to take advantage of this and lunged at the Monster, who caught him mid-air by the neck and started choking him. Then the monster threw the guard toward me. I quickly side-stepped and ran at the tall monster. It tried to grab me before I could react, but I was ahead of it and ducked, raising my sword into it's chest. I yanked the sword out and heaved it across it's body. Before the monster could run, I sliced its arm off. The monster roared in defeat and disappeared, leaving purple particles in its place. A guard walked up to me and held himself up on my shoulder. He breathed heavily and held his side. I put my Iron sword in my sheath and helped him to the church. I was met by Roth at the church, who had obviously been around helping the guards get people to safety.

"Rest Steve. It has been a long night. We truly owe you a great price." Roth told me. I nodded and Roth led me to the nearest cot that didn't have an injured guard on it. Then I slept.


	9. Villagers with Benefits

_Sorry for the EXTREMELY Long wait for this chapter, which is fairly short. Im going to be releasing a Skyrim Story, a One-Shot Story, and more Steve's Truth throughout the following weeks. So watch for those and enjoy. :)_

_P.S. Thanks for almost 825 views!_

* * *

When I had woken up, it seemed to be early in the morning, and when I looked around, I heard the saw dozens of injured guards and began to hear the eerie moans of them. I forced myself out of the little cot I had slept on and walked around, seeing the injuries that made these soldiers and guards feel so weak. I walked over to the nearest injured soldier, who seemed to be the one I pushed down the night before. He had a deep gash in his right shoulder, and his left leg was broken. His eyes were barely open, and he squinted at me. I patted his shoulder and walked out. Before I could open the door to leave, I was stopped by Roth.

"Steve! It is a Glorious day, is it not? You are alive and you saved our city! In our gratitude, The blacksmith has items set out for you to have. Thank you again for saving our city. We are forever in your debt." Roth stated. His tone was more joyous than I had heard, and it scared me. I nodded in thanks, and continued out the door. As I continued walking on the gravel path, I avoided the dead bodies of mobs and soldiers. The soldiers' bodies were rotting and decaying, and had been eaten by the zombies. I held back a scream of fear, and continued on the path toward the blacksmith. At a fork in the road, I stopped a villager.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know the way to the blacksmith? Father Roth said the blacksmith had my reward." I asked. The villager nodded and pointed to the left. I nodded in appreciation and continued on. I passed more villagers who had been cleaning the mess of last night. Many of them reeked of rotten flesh and made me want to puke. I decided to start running, hating the smell of the dead. Very soon I approached the blacksmith's store which was vacant, except for the blacksmith himself. H saw me walking toward him, and I shot him a smile.

"Welcome. I can guess you are here for your reward." He said, speaking in a lazy tone. I chuckled and nodded. He laughed and went in the back of the blacksmith shop. I followed in behind him.

"Quite the smithy you have here. It looks like you paid a lot to get this." I assumed, trying to lighten his mood, along with mine. He nodded. When he turned around, he threw me a chest-plate made of Iron. He then took my sword and handed me one made of a light-blue material, which glimmered in the sunlight shining through the window.

"That there is my old sword, made of diamond. I was told to just give you a soldier's weapon, but I think you might be needing it. It's called 'Dragon's Bane'. She took me a year to successfully craft, then took me years of study at the Librarian's home to enchant this sword. It's quite the beauty." He informed, giving me a history on the sword. I stood, awe-struck.

"Thank you. It means a great deal to me. Thank you for the armor too." I said quietly. He shook his head and brought out some more armor for me, to cover my head and legs, along with a pair of iron boots. I nodded in thanks. "I'll be back in a few days!" I called as I walked away. He said nothing, but smiled. Walking back to the church, I was stopped by a group of children.

"Hey! Aren't you the Steve guy?" The first one asked.

"I know you! You saved my daddy!" The second, the smallest, squeaked.

"Give me your autograph!" The third one yelled in a demanding tone.

"I'MA FIRING MA LASER!" The fourth child held his hands out and screamed. The rest of the children yelled in laughter and ran around, playing with each other. I couldn't help but laugh, and I continued on. When I entered the church this time, It was empty and a fire was burning in the chimney at the back of the church. I couldn't find Roth. I walked up to the altar to see if they had a "The Word of Notch" book, but instead find a note addressed to me.

"Dear Steve, We have a home set out for you near the Alchemist's home, who lives west of the church. It's called 'EnderLust'. Sincerely, Roth." I read aloud. I chuckled and left the church, feeling proud of myself for all the things I had been recieving because of the previous night. When I finally reached my new home, I opened the door to find a soldier lying in the bed in the back of the home.

"Hey, soldier, I need to you to get out of here, this is _my_ house, not yours." I raised my voice, attempting to wake him if he was asleep. He rose up in the bed and looked over to me with a grim look. He had a large scar over his right eye, which seemed to have been rendered useless.

"Screw you." He replied lazily, then turning over on his side to return to his sleep. I sighed and walked over to a chest near the bed. I opened it up to find some food and emeralds. I put some wood in the chest and walked back over to the soldier.

"If your going to sleep in my home, at least tell me your name, jackass." I retorted to him. He grunted and didn't reply. "If your not going to tell me your name, then you will get out of my house, even if I have to force you." He sighed and rolled out the bed. He then grabbed my by shirt collar looked me dead in the eye.

"My name is Ben." After that, he let go of me and walked outside of the house. I sighed, rubbing my neck and and lying down on the bed. "Ben..." I whispered to myself before falling asleep.

* * *

"Your majesty, are you sure you want to go through with this...?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Grab the amulet."

"We will miss you sire, and we will always be here to protect you."

"Yes. I know. Protect the Shrine."

"All Hail King Tret!"

* * *

I rolled out of my bed and saw Ben leaning against the wall, asleep. I grabbed my things from my chest and walked over to him then tapped his shoulder.

"Ben, wake up. We are leaving."


	10. The Mountain Home

_Looks like we are finally in the double digits. Pretty soon, the plot of the story will truly progress in the next chapters. Well, enjoy. :)_

* * *

Ben stared at me curiously, but to my surprise, did not protest. I put Dragon's Bane in my sheath and put on my armor.

"Where are we going then?" He asked me. I opened the door and held it for him as he walked out.

"I'm not entirely sure. We are heading to the mountains though. That is all I know." I sighed, rubbing my neck awkwardly. Ben chuckled and continued on with me toward the Church. As we walked to the church, I had noticed that the walls remained standing tall as they did usually. "Do you know why they didn't put the walls back down?" I questioned.

Ben shrugged to my inconvenience. When we reached the door of the Church, Ben pushed me away from the door and knocked on it. I shot him a glare and he gave me one back.

Roth answered the door quickly."Oh hello Ben, how are you today? I see you have Steve with you." He greeted us.

Ben laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm doing fine, thank you. I've got to tell you something. Well, you see, Me and Steve are leaving." He said, not looking Roth in the eye. I looked over to Roth to see him smiling instead of scorning Ben.

"I can't, nor will I, stop either of you from leaving. Good luck on your journey."

* * *

Ben and I stood at the foot of the mountain range. I turned to Ben to see him smiling. I sighed and looked down.

"We should probably start climbing." I observed. "It's going to be night soon, and I'm the one who is better equipped. You go up first." Ben didn't disagree, but he didn't seem to be happy about it. I followed behind him, climbing the rough terrain. "So how did you get out here? I mean, in the village. Your not exactly a Villager." I questioned.

He laughed before he answered, climbing up a two block rise in the side of the mountain. I followed behind him quickly.

"Well...it's a long story. You see..."

* * *

A player knelt before a Hooded man. "Your Majesty, Steve and Ben are approaching another Player. Before long, their group could grow to a size dangerous to our cause. He might..." His voice trailed off. The Hooded Man looked out of a window behind his stone throne, not speaking. Then, suddenly, he reached for his hood and took it off.

"Take action. As soon as night emerges, sent out the Jockey." The man turned his head slightly, showing his colorless eyes to the servant.

"Yes, Lord Herobrine." Herobrine smiled as the servant walked out.

"Oh Steve, the cards have only been just dealt."

* * *

"...and that's how my uncle brought me to the village. He lost his arm, but the villagers still praised him for his handiwork." Ben finished. I sighed, tired of listening to Ben's rambling. He pulled himself up to the top of the mountain and stood next to him. "The view is amazing..." Ben observed, awestruck at the sight of nature. The village was in sight, but barely against the horizon. I could see one of the tall oaks that had grown in the village that was said to have been there for decades.

I turned to Ben and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and laughed, then we continued on. As we turned, we saw a cobblestone house, supported by a wooden structure against the mountain. "Ben, I want you to wait outside. I have an idea. Go near the supports, and be ready." I said, making sure my sword was ready to be used. Ben nodded and walked down to the supports of the home as I continued to the house itself.

When I approached the door, I looked at Ben, then looked back at door with my head down. I knocked on the door three times. No answer. I knocked once more. I opened the door slowly, my sword in my other hand. No one was inside when I checked, so I turned to Ben and motioned for him to come in, still quiet.

"So, are you going to sit that and ignore me?"

I jumped and landed flat on my butt, then heard Ben start laughing. I turned to him, my face red, then turned back to the doorway. It was a girl dressed in a pink shirt and some tattered jeans. Ben walked over to me and helped me up while he was smiling at my confusion. "Do you two know each other?"

The girl nodded. "I'm an old friend. My name is Pony." We all walked into the house and Pony passed out some drinks. "So what brings you both here?" She asked us, taking a sip of her drink. Ben looked over to me, avoiding the question.

"Well, I'm from a village miles and miles past the one near here. Something happened at my village while I was sleeping and everyone had been killed. Except the priest, who I couldn't find. I'm looking for him. Then, even better," I paused, taking a sip of my drink. I immediately spit it out, wiping my tounge in disgust. "What did you put in this?!" I yelled. Ben and Pony started laughing while I wiped my tounge. I spit one more time then gasped. "Ugh...anyway, when I was at the village near here, I had to fix their Redstone mechanism. When I was under the church, I found a hooded man who has pursued me since I left my village. It's been complicated since." I explained. Pony nodded and turned to Ben, who also nodded.

Pony smiled. "Me and Ben got out here years ago, when we were little. We grew up at the village. Roth became our Dad, somewhat of one anyway, and taught the Word of Notch to us. As we grew up, we got into more mischief. Eventually, Ben joined the Guard and I was left to be a farmer. I didn't like the idea, so one night, I snuck out and made my home here. Close enough to see Ben every few Sunrises or so. That's our story, more or less." Pony said in a causal voice. "Your story is much more impressive though." She laughed.

Ben turned to me and patted me on the shoulder. "So what next?" I shrugged and he gave no answer. Then Pony turned to us and smirked.

"There is always Dave..."


	11. The Journey to the Swamp

_Sorry for the long wait, I was really contemplating continuing the story. I obviously decided to, and I plan on finishing this one before May. Btw, I'm bad with schedules. Don't listen to me. Just keep watch for chapters, I'll try to get a wave of em inbound within the month. Try._

* * *

I looked to Ben, curious as to who the name belonged to, besides someone named Dave. Ben smiled at my confusion then took another sip of his drink before throwing the glass on the ground, causing it to shatter and spread glass all over the floor.

"Dave is a master Archer, for one, and he lives in an Stronghold from the ages of the Ender Hunter. Maybe he can help us with this man who has been following you around." Ben explained, hoping to help my confusion. "But before we do that, I need some damn sleep. I'm tired." he immediately turned sideways on the couch and began sleeping. Pony and I started to laugh, then I found a spot on another couch to sleep on while Pony went into her bed.

* * *

"Your Majesty, the one named Steve approaches."

"Yes, I know."

"What do we do?"

"...Nothing. We let him learn."

* * *

I woke to Ben pulling me off the couch onto the floor. Pony was awake, fixing us drinks and some food before we set out to find Dave.

"So how do you know Dave? And why am I the only one who didn't know about other players until just recently?" I questioned Pony and Ben's knowledge, pulling myself up off of the floor. "It's not fair." I frowned.

Pony smiled and turned to Ben. "Well, a good 20 years ago, the players were more sentient and knew each others locations. There used to be a city, but that's in ruins. Herobrine was said to have destroyed the city and killed every player. Luckily, some of them got away. Our parents found the village and we've lived there ever since. Though they left when we were young because they said they would take revenge on Herobrine." Pony paused, taking a deep breath. "They never came back..." Ben walked over to here and hugged her. Pony pushed him away after awhile then took another deep breath. "We should go. I've got our supplies ready. Plenty of sticks, food, drinks, and Iron."

I nodded, taking some drinks and food. "Where is the Stronghold? Better yet, how did you find it?" I asked, holding the door open for Pony and Ben.

"I'll have to start when Dave and I met," Pony said, trying not to trip over the sides of the mountain. "When I was searching for a suitable place to make my new home after leaving the village, I decided to head for the swamp to the east, instead of this mountain. Pretty soon I found a stone brick tunnel, so, being the curious person I am, I ventured in." She paused, jumping off the to side of the mountain a few blocks down. "I found Dave while I was exploring. He threatened to kill me, but I persuaded him out of it. He wasn't nearly as far gone as he is now. He barely trusts me, let alone someone he doesn't know. Anyway, he showed me the a portal frame which he called 'The Gateway to The End'. It doesn't sound too good, but he is definitely confident in unlocking the secrets."

"Well, we should stop talking, focus, and make our way to the swamps." I said.

* * *

"Father Roth, Steve is nowhere to be found!" A villager exclaimed.

Roth nodded. "Yes, Steve and Ben approached me, saying they were leaving."

The villager shook his head in distress. "But...we found something in Steve's home!"

Roth took a note from the villager and read it. He gasped suddenly. "Please, bring me the guards in the post of the North wall. Now!" He raised his voice.

* * *

I laid against the tree, preparing my sword. "Ben!" I called. "We have to flank them!" I could hear Ben fighting off the wave of mobs.

Ben seemed to have struggled to keep the mobs at bay. "Ye..yea! I'll bring them toward you two!" He yelled back. I nodded, running around the left side of the tree. "Where's Pony?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure!" I yelled back. When I turned around, there was another wave of mobs, all of them following me. I held out 'Dragon's Bane' then sliced a zombie's head off, then I approached a creeper cautiously and sliced it's leg off, then stabbed it in the chest. I started backing up, blocking arrows whizzing past my face. Then I heard a familiar noise, which sounded like primed TNT.

"Oh, hello boys!" It was Pony, attracting the mob's attention then lighting TNT in front of them. I stopped in my tracks as the mobs left me to follow Pony. I watched them and laughed as they walked into TNT and it blew them up. I cheered, and so did Ben. We quickly got back into a group and continued on.

I nudged Pony. "That was awesome. You really saved our hides." Pony blushed and Ben nodded agreement.

"It was nothing really..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I do hate this forest. Thank Notch that I rarely come through here." Pony added.

"Yea, it's hard to navigate. I remember being in a forest, back when I first left my village. Skeletons everywhere, especially around trees." I said.

Pony looked up through the leaves to the moon. "It's so beautiful at night though. Wish it could be peaceful." She said, giving a slight frown. Then she jerked to a stop. "What's that noise? I hear rustling."

Ben nodded. "I hear it too. It's coming from over there." He pointed to our left. Ben motioned for us to stay where we were, then crept toward the bushes and grass in that direction, his sword glimmering in the moonlight.

"BOOM!" Someone yelled. A man jumped out of the bushes, a wooden sword in his hand. He started saying things that made no sense. Ben fell flat on his butt and quickly recovered. Then he pointed his iron sword at the man.

"Who are you?!"

The man laughed. "It is I, QUINTON! DUN DUN DUN!"


	12. Quinton

_So, are you guys happy about three chapters in one week? I hope you are, because it is really helping me when I see the view count rise. Makes me feel popular. Btw, S.T. has hit 1k views! Anyway, I hope you enjoy as the plot progresses. The next sentence I am going to say is a lie. The sentence I just said is true. :)_

* * *

"What are you doing in my garden! Don't step on my FLOWERS!" Quinton yelled, running over to us and pushed us off some roses. "You... murdered my roses! Julietteia, you will live another day!" He exclaimed, holding one of the roses to his face.

He suddenly attacked me with his wooden sword, and before I could grab mine, he knocked me down. Quinton raised his sword to strike, but Ben rushed in and nailed him in the face with his fist. Quinton went sliding across the grass while Ben pulled me up. Quinton recovered quickly, but sheathed his weapon.

"You are all hamsters! Crazy hamster babies!" He yelled, running away. Pony and Ben started laughing at him, but I kept quiet as we went on.

"What was it that he said? 'Hamsters'?!" Ben laughed even louder. Pony punched him in the shoulder to shut him up, and he eventually quieted. "So how much farther?" He said, stomping on a dandelion.

Pony looked up toward the moon and its position. "A few more hours. If we rest, we might lose our sense of direction, so we have to make it there as quickly as possible." She explained. Ben and I nodded as I pulled out 'Dragon's Bane' and swung it around.

"I AM TEH QUINTON! HAIL HEROBRINE!"

I turned around to see Quinton racing toward me, a diamond sword in his hand. I raised mine to block his, and Quinton's sword slashed down on mine with tremendous strength. Ben began to run toward Quinton, but he quickly turned and skillfully dropped his sword, pulled out his bow in a matter of seconds, then shot an arrow into Ben's shoulder. Then, even more suddenly, Quinton ran back into the bushes and back out with a group of spider-riding-skeletons behind him. His sword on his shoulder, he pointed to us.

"Kill them!" He yelled, the jockeys racing after us. We all readied our weapons and I rushed forward, my sword in both hands. An arrow whizzed at me, but I ducked and turned back to see it fly past Pony. I turned back around, only to be attacked by one of the spiders who abandoned its rider. Pony appeared above me and sliced her sword into the spider, then kicked it off me. I jumped back up and evaluated the battle, seeing Quinton standing in the back, laughing hysterically while more mobs poured into the forest from behind him.

"Quinton!" I called. He quickly turned to me, a look of interest on his face. "Get ready!" He smirked then put both hands around his sword. I ran past the few mobs in my way, quickly slicing off their limbs as I raced toward Quinton, then struck my sword against his. He pushed me away then advanced as I backed up, dodged each of his unsuccessful stabs, then tried to leg-sweep him. He jumped suddenly, then dropped his sword. Quinton quickly tried to punch me with his left fist, but I raised my sword in defense then tried to stab into one of his limbs. He sidestepped then punched me in the face. I fell, dropping my sword. Quinton then proceeded to stomp on my chest, hastily grabbed both weapons, then pointed one at me.

"I see you are unfit for a true battle. If you really plan to fulfill a prophecy, you might want to step it up a notch, don't you think?" He mocked.

I gave him a puzzled look. "Prophecy? What do you mean?" I asked angrily. He smirked and put his foot on my chest. He started to add pressure, effectively stopping me from easily breathing.

"The one of Legend doesn't know of the Legend, but follows the path of his forgotten ancestors. Such a sad boy you are, young Hero." Quinton chuckled, adding all of his weight into his foot, almost cracking my rib. I yelled, then was cut off by my sudden coughing. Blood flew out of my mouth on my lips, which made Quinton laugh louder. Then he stopped. A sword was lodged in his chest, the blade pointing toward me. He mouth agape, he fell on his side, revealing Ben standing behind him. I jolted up, holding my chest then whipping my mouth. I turned around to see all of the mobs turning into ash, though the sun wasn't up.

Ben pulled his sword out of Quinton then handed me mine. "He was crazy. Insane." He stated, looking at Quinton's limp body.

I shook my head in disagreement. "It was a ploy, I guess. I could tell he was smarter than he led to believe. I mean, you _did_ hear him yell 'Hail Herobrine', right? He had to have known something." I pointed out.

Ben shrugged, not admitting that I might have been right. "I guess." I felt something on my shoulder, then I jumped and turned around, my sword held firmly in my hands.

Pony was standing behind me smiling. "I'm not a zombie, calm down." She walked in between Ben and I. "Well, we did only _just_ meet this guy. He kinda popped up out of no where, so we can't really just go off of anything." She added. Ben nodded in agreement, then we continued walking.

* * *

"One hell of a night, eh?" I said, sitting against a birch tree next to our fire. I through the thick leaves to see the moon setting. "I'm gonna sleep. Ben, you'll keep watch this time." I ordered. He nodded, shoving a stick into the fire. Pony rested against a tree closer to him, then eventually scooted over to him and rested her head on his lap.

"I've missed you." I heard her whisper. "Me too." Ben replied. Pony smiled, then closed her eyes. I smiled too, then let sleep take me.

* * *

The hooded man approached the limp body of what seemed to be Quinton, which was being eaten by zombies. The hooded man snapped, then the zombies turned to ash. He bent beside the body, then pulled out a potion and poured it on Quinton. His wounds instantaneously healed, then he slowly stood up.

Quinton coughed, then rubbed the back of his neck. "I apologize, Lord Herobrine." He sighed. The hooded man took off his hood.

"Do not let it happen again. _Kill him this time_." Herobrine's eyes glowed.


	13. Traps and Prisons

_Getting interesting, huh? Well, I have to thank all of you for giving me the determination to finish this story. I've just released a One-Shot, and a bit less recently I put up another Minecraft story called 'Not Alone'. Well, welcome to the 13th installment of Steve's Truth. Enjoy. :)_

* * *

I climbed the last block of the green grass hill slowly. I grunted as I pulled myself to the top of the hill with Ben and Pony not far behind.

"We made it!" I yelled in accomplishment, lying on my back staring at the Sun.

Pony and Ben pulled themselves up, and they helped me stand. "Not yet." Pony commented. We looked down the edge of the hill, though it felt like a mountain, to see the swamp only a few hundred meters away. I groaned, but Ben and Pony pulled me onward.

"Do we have to?" I asked lazily. Ben nodded then chuckled at my laziness. I yanked myself up then started climbing back down.

* * *

We reached the swamp after another hour of traveling.

I complained as I drank a glass of water. "I'm bored!" I moaned. Ben smacked me in the back of the head as Pony laughed. Then Pony gasped ad pointed forward.

"Watch out! A witch's hut!" Pony whispered, fearing the consequences. "Witch's are dangerous. I learned my brewing skills from studying them, but they are true masters. They will kill you within seconds!" She exclaimed.

Ben and I laughed and ignored her warning and walked to the spruce-wood structure. "I didn't know witch's could build." Ben observed.

Pony shook her head. "They can't, but they also seem to live in them as if they did build them. It's odd, because they look like villagers." I gave a nod then unsheathed 'Dragon's Bane', creeping forward to the hut. Out of nowhere, Ben ran past me and jumped into the witch hut. I sighed then ran in after him, Pony staying away from the hut by a few blocks.

"It's empty!" Ben called. I turned to Pony to see her reaction, and she was shaking her head.

She sighed worriedly. "It's a trap, I'm telling you!" She called. Ben didn't respond, but I could see him roll his eyes.

Ben turned to me and pointed to a stone pressure plate. "Quite the trap, eh?" He walked over to it, but seemed to trip on something. Next thing I knew, I was falling and Ben and Pony were shouting my name. When I hit the ground, I blacked out.

* * *

I woke with my items all of my items gone and I was locked inside a cell in a stone brick room, most of the blocks covered in moss. Then I heard the clattering of a bone against the iron bars of my cell.

"So, I see you've fallen into my trap." The voice came from directly in front of me, but I couldn't see him in the darkness. "It's sad, honestly. A person of your level of caliber should have expected it." A torch suddenly lit up the room, and I could see a man wearing tattered, dark green clothes and dark colored jeans with holes at the knees.

I spat at him and it landed in his eye. He grunted then wiped the spit out of his eye. "You let me out of here you bastard." I demanded. The man laughed at me.

"I won't release you until your friends have arrived." He said quietly. I looked at his hands, which were covered in old and ragged gloves, then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a potion then splashed it on me. I suddenly dropped to the ground, then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to the noise of loud footsteps and the groan of zombies.

"Die you foul beasts!" I heard my captor yell. I pulled myself up stared into the dark hallway through the iron bars of my cell.

"Hey! Mr. Traps! Get over here!" I yelled in anger. Before I could yell another witty remark zombies started walking near my cell, then tried to break in. "Please?! I need help!" I screamed, now in fear. I heard footsteps again, but these were closer. I felt no comfort from the cold stone brick or the zombies trying to eat my flesh and turn me into one of them.

"Get out of here you zombies! Die!" I heard 'Mr. Traps' yell. His footsteps were even closer than the ones I heard a moment ago. Mr. Traps suddenly appeared in front of my cell, killing off the zombies trying to break down my door. Before he could successfully strike them all down, one of them broke the door and tried to get to me, without paying any attention to Mr. Traps.

I ran around, trying to distract the zombie while Mr. Traps took down the other zombies. "Hurry up!" I yelled. Accidentally, I backed into a corner as the zombie closed in. I tried backing up, even though I could feel the wall behind me. I started sweating, and before the zombie could bite me, the zombies head suddenly slipped off its neck and onto the floor. I could see Mr. Traps' face behind the decapitated zombie as its body fell.

I breathed heavily as I watched the zombie fall. Mr. Traps started laughing, and I could only stand still in fear. But then anger rose above me. I looked at Mr. Traps as he laughed then crunched my fists together and jumped at him. I watched as his face turn from happy to fearful, then to anger. I tried to punch him in the face, but he grabbed my fist and rolled over, holding me with him. We scrambled on the ground for a few seconds before he got a hold of me, then punch me across the face as hard as he could. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head as Mr. Traps pushed me away from him as he pulled himself up. Then he spat on me.

"My name isn't Mr. Traps. It's Dave. Don't try that again."


	14. Truthful Lies

**A/N**_ I hope everyone's Easters and Spring breaks went well, if you had one or celebrated Easter, that is. Mine went well, I did many things, and it was overall fun to see my dad again for two weeks. Once I got back, I managed to play some Minecraft with a fellow FanFiction writer I like, PixelKnux, who will be recording some of it eventually and will reveal it somewhere on his profile, in which I will be linking the video in a future chapter. My current view count as of this posting of this chapter: 1,800 exactly. Thank you all for the support, reviews, messages, everything. Stay along for the ride, and may you enjoy it all of the way through._

* * *

I tugged at the rope tying me to the stone brick walls. It hurt more as I pulled on the restraints around my hands, but I continued to anyway.

"You really are stupid." Dave commented, smirking and looking down at the floor. "When are your friends coming to get you? You are a waste of my supplies, which I happen to be running out of." He added, walking closer to the cell door. He opened it then threw a loaf of bread into my lap. Dave then walked in and stood on his legs in a crouched position against the wall near me.

I chuckled then looked at his, somewhat aggravated, face. I looked down at the loaf of bread on my lap. "Can't you give me some sort of way to actually eat this?" I complained, annoyed because of my growing hunger.

Dave turned to me with a look of disgust, then cut my restraints with a knife. I rubbed my wrists then started eating the bread, not looking toward Dave.

"Lies. Truth. Both are things I fancy." He turned to me, smirking somewhat. "I like to lie. You do too, when it helps others. Though, we are not the same in that way." He paused, looking for an expression on my face. "I lie because I get a thrill out of it. When you tell someone a lie, it can hurt them or help them. Having that power over someone is fantastic." Dave chuckled at the thought while I ate my bread, which tasted very bad.

Dave looked up at the moss on the ceiling and noticed water dripping from the moss. A drop quickly landed on his head, and before I knew it, Dave was jumping around, screaming in anger. I sat against the wall eating, amused and wide-eyed, as Dave hit the wall with his sword in what seemed to also be fear. As he continued to thrash around, he seemed to calm as he slammed his sword against the wall a few times until he was tired. He stopped, heaving as he walked back to sit next to me again.

"Now the Truth..." He paused, catching his breath. "It is _supposed_ to help people realize what is real and what is fake, who is your friend and who is your enemy." He laughed.

I turned to him, confused. "The Truth is used to comfort people, not to do something like that. You use it to help your friends. To help those you love, to solve problems, not to _hurt_ the only friends you might ever have." I argued.

Dave looked at me angrily and then snatched the bread from me, threw it on the ground, then stomped on it repeatedly. "You do not understand!" He looked into my eyes. "I hate the way you look at me! Your eyes...they stare into my soul!" He stomped on the flattened bread again. "You want to know the Truth? The truth is, I hate you! The only reason you are here is because I see the visions! Of you, of two others, of one! I can't help it!" He yelled, grabbing his hear and trying to tear it out.

"What are you talking about?! Your not making sense!" I questioned, puzzled. I stood up, looking at Dave as he shook violently. "Where are my friends?!" I ran to Dave and gripped both of his shoulders.

"There gone."

I turned around to see who said that. It was the hooded man. I let go of Dave and backed up. "Wh-What are you doing here?!" I asked angrily. The hooded man suddenly took off his hood. When I saw his face, only one name came to mind.

"Herobrine?!" I gasped, trying to maintain myself. I stared into his white eyes, then he suddenly turned away.

Then his gaze turned to Dave, who was clearly terrified. Dave shrank back as Herobrine approached him. Herobrine walked slowly, and before he was withing distance of being able to touch Dave, Herobrine removed his robe, only to reveal clothes that looked fairly similar to the ones I would wear at my village.

Soon, Dave backed himself into a corner with Herobrine standing in front of him. "You were a nice boy, and a nice servant. But your time has expired, just like the milk from a cow. Goodbye, Dave." Herobrine smirked.

I felt time slow as Herobrine pulled an Iron sword from his side-sheath. I felt myself start to run, and next thing I knew, I had blacked out.

* * *

"He is very Brave and caring, am I right?"

"Yeah, the twerp doesn't deserve hi-"

"Be quiet, the both of you. He is my Kin. You will not speak of him this way. Show respect for your Future master."

"Yes, milord."

* * *

I awoke to see Dave tending to something on my forehead. "Wha...What are you doing?" I struggled to say, trying to pull myself away from the wall.

"You saved me. Herobrine was going to slay me, but you stopped him." Dave said quietly, his voice obviously showing he was grateful for my deed.

I shook my head slightly, then looked down at my stomach, There were bandages wrapped around my body several times, and my blood was soaking them. "H-How long have I been out?" I asked. He held up three fingers. "Days, hours?" I asked. Dave nodded, confusing me more, but I put it off.

"I don't know why, but you jumped in front of me, taking the blow that Herobrine meant for me. Then Herobrine just shrugged, and said something like, 'What a waste, I could've used one of you'. After that, he just disappeared, leaving behind an Ender Eye." Dave explained, pulling out the Eye of Ender from his pocket and showing it to me.

I took it from him, then slowly put it in my pocket. "W-What about Ben and Pony? W-Where are they? M-My friends, they were with me when I f-fell into the trap you made. They had to have gotten here by n-now." I stuttered, feeling blood well up in the back of my throat.

Dave's eyes suddenly lit up. "Ben and Pony?! Those people are your friends? I let them in here ages ago! You must be Steve then!" He yelled in astonishment. "They were looking for you. I know Pony, and vaguely know Ben, so I was going to help them, until they decided to head off into the Stronghold themselves." Dave started to look down at the floor as he realized his wrong doing.

I sighed, then looked down at my stomach, which was still soaking the bandages with blood. "Y-You didn't know." I paused as a sharp pain came over me. I coughed up some blood, then Dave wiped it off my mouth.

Dave helped me up, but I decided I couldn't do it. "I need to get you to them." I shook my head, but Dave continued to pull me up, then lifted me onto his back.

"W-We better get there s-soon."


	15. Distrustfully United

**A/N:**_ Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the stories you are reading. Good news! I will be accepting a single OC that will feature in at least 3 to chapters. I'd prefer you send them to me in a pm, but it isn't required. Anyway, enjoy chapter 15!_

_P.S. 2300 views! Thanks so much!_

* * *

I woke up lying against a stone brick wall, no one in sight. I had no wounds anymore, and it seemed that I had taken no damage at all from the experience I had just been a part of. I pulled myself up and looked around. There were the blood stains from the zombies Dave and I fought earlier, but no blood pool from the stab wound I had taken from Herobrine. I sighed, puzzled, and decided to put the idea of what might of happened out of my head, then continued out of the Cell.

"Ben!" I heard a girlish scream, indicating it was most likely Pony.

"Pony?!" I yelled back. I chuckled for no reason, feeling like I would fool Pony into thinking I was Ben. "It's Steve! Where are you?"

I could hear loud footsteps, from at least three people. I continued on, thinking nothing of it, listening intensely for Pony or Ben.

"Steve! Ben is in trouble!" Pony called, her voice full of fear, which could be heard even through the echo of the empty corridors. I stopped in my tracks, my feet freezing in place. I felt scared, terrified even, probably from the thought of Ben being in trouble.

"I'm coming! I'm coming Pony!" I yelled, quickly picking up my speed to a full sprint, and slowing down with every turn to the left or right. I quickly arrived to see Pony holding a bow, an arrow knocked on the bowstring. He looked at me quickly, and motioned for me to look to my left.

"Steve?! What are you doing here?" I heard Dave's voice echo through the halls. "They were trying to find you and kill you!" He had Ben in a chokehold, and Ben was very obviously struggling to find a way out, but Dave was superior in strength.

"Dave, let Ben go, now!" I yelled at Dave. Dave did not loosen his grip, but instead made it tighter around Ben. "Dave, if you don't let him go, I'll have to hurt you! Don't make me do it, because I don't want to!" I shouted, anger welling up inside me. Pony turned to me and quickly handed me the bow and arrow, which I swiftly rearmed.

"They said they are taking you to the one named Tret!" Dave's voice was raspy, and he immediately spit blood out of his mouth when he was done talking.

My eyes widened when Dave said the familiar name, the one I had heard in my dreams. I stood still for a moment, watching Ben struggle, seeing the fear in Pony's, and noticed that Dave seemed to be telling the truth, somewhat.

"Dave, let him go! I'll give you three seconds to let him go!" I paused, taking a deep breath, my voice very shaky.

"One...!"

"I won't let him go! He's going to hurt you Steve!"

"Two...!"

"Steve! Listen to me! Tret is th-"

"Three!" I released my grip on the bowstring and watched the arrow whis past me into Dave's shoulder. Dave reacted suddenly, letting go of Ben and reaching for the arrow in his shoulder. Ben immediately gathered himself, then pulled a dagger from his back pocket and stabbed Dave in the neck.

Ben backed up as Dave lay sprawled on the floor, blood pouring from his neck. Pony and I raced forward to see Ben, then I set my hand on Ben's shoulder.

"He seemed so nice..." I sighed, feeling bad for killing Dave. I knelt down and reached into Dave's front pocket and pulled out a few torches and a journal. "What's this..." I pondered, pocketing the torches and opening the journal. My eyes widened as I skimmed through the first pages.

"Steve, what is it?" Ben asked, worried. I paused, looking up at them with an angry face, then looked back at the book.

"'Entry 037: Another Player has fallen into the trap I forged from the Witch's Hut. I've stored his items, which are quite valuable, under the nearest fountain in a chest.' This guy is a bandit!" I said in disbelief.

Pony sighed, then shook her head. "Keep reading Steve." She told me.

"Fine. This one says 'Entry 038: Zombies attacked the stronghold and almost killed my hostage and I, until we cooperatively dispatched both of them. Though, betraying my newfound trust in him, he tried to attack me. Not a smart one, is he? I quickly disciplined him, then left him alone in his cell. Before I left, though, I lied to him and told him I was my former hostage, Dave. Welcome the new me, Dave.' That bastard! I can't believe it..." I stared at the journal, anger welling up inside me.

"Calm down Steve. Keep reading." Ben commented, is voice very strong. I turned around to see Pony leaning against him, his arm around her.

I laughed at the two and turned back around. "The love birds I see..." I mocked.

Pony shook her head. "Hurry up and read the damn entry." She said, blushing. Ben chuckled and smiled, but quickly regaining his composure.

"It says, 'Entry 039: Last night, we were attacked by something I would rather not write about. While we were attacked, the hostage tried to take the full blow of the monster's attack, and was somewhat successful in it stopping me from dying. Maybe this one could be my future partner... Anyway, he also mentioned to people known as Ben and Pony, and when I heard the names, I acted as if I knew them, tricking him easily. I was being fairly kind, which is strange. He soon blacked out, and I began carrying him further into the stronghold. Soon, his weight was too much mu-'" I paused, being interrupted by Ben.

"What did he mean, 'something I would rather not write about'? What happened Steve?" Ben asked, giving me a worried look. I sighed, not wanting to tell my friends yet, but knew I had no choice.

I shook my head, trying to stop the words from spewing out of my mouth. "Herobrine, the one from The Word of Notch, he is here. He is after us, after me." I struggled to say, but let it out without stopping mid-sentence. "Now can I finish the entry?" I perused through the rest of the entry, trying to avoid the topic, reading about how the Fake-Dave fed me a golden apple to heal my wounds.

Ben pushed Pony away very lightly, moving closer to me, then grabbing my shoulder, turning me to face him. "Give me that damn journal!" He grabbed it from me with such strength, it almost frightened me. Ben quickly threw the journal on the ground and stomped on it repeatedly. "Why didn't you tell us?" Ben roared, his anger felt almost as penetrating as the sun's rays.

"I don't know, maybe because I just found out too? You know I would've told you, and it's not like you guys don't keep enough secrets from me already!" I yelled back, trying to defend myself. "Who is this Tret guy anyway?"

Ben looked down and clenched his fists, then turned around. "Don't worry about it." Ben said simply. He picked up his bag and put it around his back.

I sighed, then continued to the corridor with a fountain, then searched under it to find a chest with my belongings inside. I pull all of them out, including my sword 'Dragon's Bane', and stuffed them inside of the bag that was inside the chest.

Ben looked at me, Pony not far behind, and turned away before I could meet his gaze. As soon as I finished packing my things, I raised my sword and pointed it at Ben, my distrust of him rising.

"When we get out of this hole, you will tell me who this Tret person is."


	16. Gateway to The End

_Hey guys, sorry about the lack of a chapter, I've really been looking for an Idea this chapter, besides what everyone thinks what will happen, which will, but I was looking for something to make that...__**STAND OUT.**__ I think I've got it, and drop a review if you think I need some improvement or something else._ _Also, keep an eye out for the Skyrim story I'm releasing with another Author, who will be listed later on. Thanks, and enjoy._

* * *

I sheathed my sword, glancing toward Ben every few moments. As we continued walking down the stone brick corridors, I felt as though what he was hiding from me was more important than I could understand. But I didn't care, and I wanted to know. Pony stood in between the two of us, probably to keep us from lashing at each other.

"Take this right, Steve." Pony said, sounding confident, though not entirely sure, that this was the way to get out. I followed Pony's orders and turned right. "We are almost there." She added, trying to start a conversation, as they had done when traveling.

We continued walking, silent, not counting the noises of us eating our small snacks, like apples and cookies.

"Quinton, hurry up and get in there. Those two players will be here any moment, and I want them dead."

"No problem, your highness."

I froze, hearing their voices echo through the old hallways of the Stronghold. I turned to Ben and Pony, who hadn't seemed to have noticed the voices, so I decided to ask. "Did you guys hear that? I swear, it sounded like someone was giving that Quinton guy orders." I said, very quietly, trying to keep the element of surprise on my side. Ben looked at me like I was crazy, though I wouldn't doubt it was because of our recent feuding, and Pony's reaction was mixed, not sure whether she should believe me or not.

"I didn't hear anything. You've been off your rocker for quite a while anyway Steve, so it might just be you." Pony said, obviously not trying to hurt my feelings, but trying to not offend Ben by siding with me either. I shook my head in confusion, not believing that they didn't hear.

"I _swear_ I heard someone. Let's keep going, quietly." I added, trying to prove I wasn't delusional. I got into a crouched position and continued down the corridor, holding my free hand against the wall, gripping 'Dragon's Bane' in my other. Ben and Pony took light steps behind me, though I could tell they weren't really trying to hide themselves. "The room they were in is directly left to us. Let's get 'em." I ordered.

I jumped into the room, in a battle stance, only to find no one was inside. "What...?!" I asked myself, puzzled. Ben and Pony stood behind me, Ben shaking his head.

"I told you no one was here. Your crazy Steve." Ben mocked. I turned and glared at Ben, who gave a chilling stare back to me, and I turned back around, looking at a Portal frame. "It looks a lot like a void to nothing." Ben commented after stepping atop the frame, looking into a dark portal. "This has got to be the End Portal, the one the ancients built many years ago. They always left these Cryptic books lying around, but we didn't say any on our way here." Ben added. Pony nodded in agreement.

I inspected the corners of the room, checking for anything we had missed. "I wish I knew where we were. That portal seems to be the only way out. I have my armor, and you guys are fairly well armed. I think we should go in." I commented, trying to persuade them. "It could be fun." I added.

"It could be dangerous. We don't know what's in there Steve, we could _die_ if we aren't careful. People don't come back from death. Your not special." Ben snapped. I couldn't help feeling that he was wrong, and that I _was_ special, and not some regular old person.

"Well, he may be right Ben. It's not like anyone has ever done it, probably because no one has ever tried. Why not?" Pony chimed in, defending me, to my surprise. Ben sighed in defeat, then held his hands up.

"I'm not going to save either of you if you all get hurt. Maybe Steve will help you Pony." Ben teased. Pony shoved Ben playfully. I laughed, then quickly equipped my armor, as did Ben and Pony. Pony only had leather, because she said anything else would irritate her skin. Ben seemed to use it as a way to tease her, but she just ignored him as usual. I stared at them for a moment, Ben armed with his Iron armor and Diamond sword, and Pony in her Leather with an Iron sword.

I sighed, almost dreading what might be ahead. I thought about it, and realized that the voices I heard hadn't left through the hallway, and the only way out in this room was this way. I shook the Idea out of my head and sheathed my sword.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked, eager to see what was inside. Ben and Pony nodded, then walked up the stone brick steps. "I'm so ready to leave this place."  
Pony chuckled, then looked to me and motioned for me to go first.

"Let's go."


	17. This is The End

_I think you might have noticed these chapters were released fairly close, and if so, you've probably figured why. It is because the previous chapter was very short, and was more or less a Prelude to this chapter. If anyone needs something, give me a message, and if you liked something, or want me to fix something, drop a review. Enjoy._

_P.S. Longest Chapter yet, totaling at 2,850 words!_

* * *

I opened my eyes after jumping into the portal, and quickly inspected the closed off room around me. I was encased in some kinda of yellow stone, and the floor was made of Obsidian. I quickly drew my pickaxe and mined my way up, hopefully to some surface. Luckily, after a few seconds of mining up, air flowed inside the staircase, and I could see a void area in the sky. Confused, I continued to the surface, put away my pickaxe, and drew my sword.

"Ben? Pony? Where are you guys?" I called, hoping they could hear me.

"We are over here!" I turned to my left and saw Ben and Pony pulling themselves from the ground. I rushed over to them and evaluated our situation.

"This place is really...dark." Ben said.

Pony nodded. "And...Purple." She added, pointing to Endermen in the distance. "Now that I think about it, maybe this place is called 'The Ender', like, you know, _Ender_men?" She thought aloud. Ben nodded in agreement, and I did too. I turned to Ben, who seemed to have given me a bit of trust, then I turned to Pony, who was now suddenly wide-eyed.

"Pony, what's wrong?" I asked. Ben looked at her, and Pony quickly pointed forward.

"Dragon!" She shouted. Ben and I turned, practically giving us whiplash, to see the alleged Dragon.

"Hello, Players! Steve, The Chosen One! A faithful Squire to a fitting Knight, such as I!" We all turned around to see a familiar face.

"Quinton!" I exclaimed. Quinton smirked then whistled, and not long after, a roar erupted from above us, and a creature landed beside Quinton.

Quinton rubbed the winged creature's head, then jumped on top of it. "Say hello to my little friend, though not so little, named 'The Ender Dragon'!" He shouted arrogantly. The Dragon started flying, and seemed to be trying to lure us closer to the edges of the Floating stone Island.

Ben turned to me, then nodded. He ran forward, toward a tall, black obsidian pillar. I grabbed Pony by the shoulder and tugged her along.

"Pony!" I shouted, feeling as If I needed to.

"Yes, Steve?" Pony replied.

"We need to get to somewhere we can shoot Quinton off of! He's back somehow, and it's sure doesn't seem like he's willing to help us!"

"That wasn't very obvious," She said sarcastically, "Let's just get to following Ben. He'll have a plan."

I followed Ben, running as fast as I could as The Dragon roared and Quinton shot arrows at us. Pony was only a step or two behind, and was picking up speed. Ben suddenly stopped and jumped behind a pillar to our left, Pony and I following him from behind. We all sat tucked next to each other. Ben was pulling out arrows of his own, and Pony passed him a Bow, and one to me too, along with a handful of arrows.

"Ben, you have a plan, right?" Pony asked hopefully. Ben smirked, and shook his head. Pony, discouraged, started shaking. "We're going to die, we're going to die..." She repeated several times. An arrow landed next to her foot, shot from Quinton on the other side of the pillar.

"That Quinton knows what he's doing with a bow..." I said quietly. Pony looked at me angrily and shoved me, then punched me repeatedly with no strength.

"This is all your fault! Ben knew we would get in trouble! If it wasn't for you and that stupid Prophecy, we would've left for dead _long_ ago!" Pony cried, trying to blame someone for our misfortune.

I felt hurt, and soon Ben stopped Pony, and let her get her anger out by punching Ben's sack. Ben gave me a sympathetic look, to which I refused to accept, and I quickly ran out from behind the pillar into the open.

"Hey Quinton! I'm right here, come and get me you crazy fool!" I shouted, trying to get Quinton's attention on me. The Dragon turned at Quinton's whim, and roared as it dove into the ground at me. Arrows whizzed past me as I ran forward, my sword in both hands. Before the Dragon could land, I jumped and slashed my sword upward, slicing into the thick Dragon scales. The Dragon roared again, but this time in pain, and quickly flew back up into the sky. I sheathed my sword and drew my bow, pulling an arrow in the string and aiming for the Dragon. Ben appeared to my left, his bow drawn as well, and we both shot for the Dragon. I traced my arrow in the sky, ignoring the arrows flying back at us from Quinton, and noticed mine was nowhere near the Dragon, and Ben's had hit the Dragon's wing, followed by another angry bellow from the dragon.

Ben put an arrow in the bowstring, and we both ran forward, trying to follow the Dragon before it could land. "Sorry Steve, Pony was just scared."

I shook my head. "It's fine." I replied simply. "It was my fault we got into this mess, just after getting out of one." Ben nodded and smirked, then grabbed a potion from his pocket and threw it to me.

"It'll boost your strength. If you can drive that sword of yours through the dragon's skull with that thing, I'm sure it will have no chance of coming back, unlike it's annoying rider." Ben said.

"I can hear you, you know!" Quinton shouted from a distance. I chuckled, continuing after the Dragon, who was landing already. I switched to my sword and went after the Dragon, Ben doing the same.

The Dragon landed swiftly, and a wave of dust rose from the ground. I blocked the dust from getting into my eyes with my shoulder, then gripped the sword with my right tightly, the blade shining.

"Ben, take Quinton! I've got the Dragon!" I ordered, and Ben nodded.

"Oh no you don't!" An arrow flew into my chestplate, and I could feel it pierce skin. I winced, then pulled the arrow out of the chestplate and threw it on the ground.

Ben looked over to me, but didn't seemed to be worried. "I guess I'll take the Dragon?" He smirked. I nodded as Quinton jumped down from the Dragon. Ben walked to the right as I approached Quinton on our left.

"So the faithful Squire wishes to challenge the true Knight? So be it. Do not cry when you are defeated, along with your pathetic friends." Quinton mocked.

I ignored him, then quickly dashed forward to meet him, slashing my blade at his left arm. Quinton side-stepped, then punched me in the gut, which didn't really work because of my armor, but still hurt. I retracted my blade, stepped back, then tried to stab Quinton in the chest. He reacted perfectly, ducking then grabbing my blade with his left then tossing it to the ground. Before I could do anything, he punched me in the face with his right, then swept my legs, tripping me. I fell on my back hard, knocking the wind out of me. Quinton put his shoe on my chest, drew an arrow into his bow, and pointed it down at my face.

"That was too easy." Quinton laughed, when suddenly an arrow lodged itself inside his right arm. Quinton let go of the arrow and I rolled to the right just in time for the arrow to miss me, hitting the block that my head was lying at. As Quinton pulled the arrow from his arm, I reached for my sword, then grabbed Quinton's shoulder, turning him to face me, then stabbed him in the gut. Wide-eyed, he dropped on his knees, then smirked as I stood over him.

Quinton started laughing maniacally, then stopped to meet my gaze. "I came prepared for this, foolish boy." Quinton suddenly jumped back, standing but dropping to a kneel immediately, then pulled a potion from his pack and drank it. His wounds healed miraculously, and he stood back up. "That girl won't save you this time." I turned to see Pony holding an arrow in her bow, showing an emotionless face.

"Pony! Thanks, but I've got it from here, help Ben, he has his hands full!" I called, looking to Ben, who was quite injured, his left arm practically disabled from a dragon bite. She nodded, then rushed to Ben for assistance. "Quinton, this _will_ be the last time I see you. I'm going to throw your lifeless body into the void, so I never have to see your ugly face ever again." I threatened. Quinton chuckled, then drew his signature wooden sword, which was enchanted this time around.

"Good luck, Squire." He laughed. "You'll need it."

Quinton made the first move, rushing at me with his sword in both hands. He jumped up and tried to strike downward on me, but I sidestepped, and Quinton lodged his wooden sword inside the stone ground. He yanked it from the ground quickly, almost destroying the sword itself. I ran at him this time, jumping over to his right at the last second, and tried to slice his arm. Quinton saw this coming and stepped to left and pulled out his bow lightning fast, then shot an arrow at my left shoulder. The arrow broke into the chestplate, but did not pierce me. I quickly broke the arrow off, then waiting for Quinton to make a move.

"Ben, Switch!" I yelled suddenly. Quinton was puzzled for a moment too long, long enough for Ben and I to switch opponents. I jumped to the right, and out of nowhere, Ben appeared behind Quinton and stabbed him in the back. Quinton froze in terror, looking down at the sword poking through his chest. He looked up to me, and I could see anger and fear in his eyes. I slowly dragged myself in front of him, then smirked.

"Looks like the Squire surpassed the Knight. Goodbye, Quinton." I laughed. The life seemed to drain out of his body, and he fell on the ground as Ben pulled his sword out of him.

"Hey, I realize you guys just did something, but can I have some help?" Pony called, swiftly pulling and releasing arrows from her bow. Ben and I quickly ran over to Pony, assisting her against the dragon. "Ben, get the Dragon from behind, Steve, get it from the side! We can distract it!" Pony ordered, surprisingly. Ben did so, I and ran to the dragon's left wing, prepared to rip the wing so the dragon couldn't fly.

"Stupid Dragon! Over here!" Ben called. The Dragon turned its attention to Ben, allowing Pony and I a chance to land a hit on it. I slashed my sword upward, slicing the dragon's right wing, rendering it useless. The dragon bellowed in pain, and to me it felt as if the Dragon was almost defeated.

Without me calling to it, the dragon turned to me, swinging it's tail as it did, knocking Ben across the ground.

"Ben!" Pony called. She gave me a quick look, then looked down before running to Ben's aide, abandoning me. I sighed before taking a defensive position against the Dragon, who was clamping it's jaws against the air as it stretched it's neck towards me. I backed up as it stretched to crush me in it's jaws, then pushed my arm forward and stabbed the Dragon in the neck. The dragon quickly reacted by bellowing like a giant, then beginning to fly, tons of blood pouring from it's neck. I quickly threw my sword to the side, pulled out my bow and knocked an arrow in the string.

"Not this time." I released, and the arrow, with lightning fast speed, lodged itself inside the Dragon's skull. The dragon let out a quiet roar, then quickly lost itself and crashed to the ground, another wave of dust rising. I put away my bow and collected my sword, and suddenly heard a loud cracking, as if something is burning. The dust settled, and revealed the disintegrating dragon, whose soul seemed to float into the air and disappear. Soon, it's body was gone, and in a flash of blinding light, a portal was placed above the ground, a purple egg on top of it.

"Steve? Where are you?" It sounded like Pony calling. I raised my hand and started waving, my grin very wide.

I changed my grin to a small smile and laughed. "Got that thing down. I guess our land is Dragon free again." I joked. Pony laughed, and I could hear Ben laughing too. "Is Ben okay?" I questioned, shouting so they could hear me.

"Yea, I'm fine Steve. Let's just get the hell out of here. I prefer the Nether to this." Ben laughed. I ran toward them, then showed them the way to the new portal. Pony placed a few blocks of the yellow stone around the edge of the portal and climbed. "This frame is made of Bedrock. I wonder how it could even be possible for this to appear." Ben thought aloud. I shrugged, then stepped up to the platform.

"I'll see you guys there." Ben said. He jumped in, and disappeared immediately. Pony smiled, then jumped in too. I prepared to jump, when suddenly, I was knocked down to the ground, and I could feel something sharp having pierced my armor. I tried to get up, and as I did, my armor broke in pieces. I moaned, then pulled myself up, surveying the area to see who attacked me.

"The Knight...never gives up!" I turned to see Quinton heaving, his chest rising and falling very fast. Blood was still seeping out his chest wound, and a Bow in his hand. The look on my face must have been something to make me look scared, because Quinton began laughing. "You...You can not defeat me..." Quinton stuttered. I pulled myself up, and drew my sword.

"Quinton! Let's end this, right now!" I shouted, trying to sound confident in myself, no matter how much I really wasn't. Quinton smiled, then dropped his bow for, hopefully, the last time, and drew his sword.

"I will...play by your rules...we shall so who is the Squire, and who is the Knight!" He yelled, coughing blood onto the ground. He swung his sword to his right, and gripped it tightly. I did the same, holding my sword in one hand. "Kill me!" He yelled, laughing. "Take me into you, and let me show you the truth!" Quinton began running at me, holding the sword in both hands. I did the same, keeping my eyes on his sword. "Take this!" He yelled.

He suddenly swung his sword, and I ducked under it in perfect timing, then slashed my sword horizontally through his stomach. I rolled backward and stood up, and watched as Quinton fell to the ground. I smirked, satisfied. I slowly walked to the Portal frame, turned to Quinton's limp body, shook my head, then jumped in.

* * *

"The one named Steve, Tret, your kin, has defeated Herobrine's General, Xereth."

"I see. He has slain the Dragon that plagued the land. Another deed, I could not fulfill."

"He may surpass you, one day, King Tret. What do we do when he finds us?"

"We welcome him to our Hall of Heroes, to be immortalized in Legend and become the true, Last Hope."

* * *

**A/N: **_So, long chapter, eh? I loved writing this one, and I'm sure there are errors, so point them out for me. Anyway, I wanted to say thank you all for helping me get this far. I wrote this chapter so casually, and I realized after finishing how far I have progressed in this Story. I just want to thank you all for all of the help, for viewing, for reading, for the reviews, and the overall support. I also promised a friend of mine, who also reviews this story quite a bit, _ 1991_, that I would give him a shoutout, and I think he deserves it. So if you like Pikmin, check this guy out, because he has one mean thing for Pikmin._

_Visit dis yo! URL:_ s/9249713/1/Pikmin-Rise-Of-The-Dark-Flowered

_Anyway, thank you all, and I hope you enjoy._


	18. Returning Isn't Easy

_**A/N:** Hey guys, I know it's been awhile, and you've probably thought I've died or something, but I'm still writing. The end of School has approached and It's been busy. I haven't had a lot of time for FanFiction, and in particular, I was having a very hard time figuring out where this Story should start again. The Irony of the last chapters name and the lack of Chapters was hilarious, and a friend and I had a good laugh about it. Anyway, This summer is going to be FanFiction Overhaul. I'm going to be pumping out Chapters, mainly Steve's Truth, and this story should be finished by the end of Summer. Good News, there will be a sequel. Enjoy, and thanks for reading._

* * *

I awoke in the bed I had slept in at the Villager City, my wounds healed. The room was dusty, implying that the room had not been touched until now, which led me to believe my wounds had healed miraculously. I pulled myself out of the bed and looked through my bag for my items and belongings, which were all still here. I was only curious as to where Ben and Pony were. I almost called Ben and Pony, but I realized that I didn't want attention attracted to me. It felt weird as all eyes turned to me as I walked out of my home. I turned left toward the church to see Roth, and the trip, to say the least, felt very awkward.

I approached the door, walking in with a grin plastered on my face, thought in reality I was very worried. "Father Roth? Are you here?" I called, my voice echoing through the empty church on, I would've guessed, their day of rest. I heard someone clamber out of a large stack of items, and after that soon heard them all fall. Curious, I hurried over to the noise, which was closer the to back of the Church. "Father Roth, are you back here?" I called again, walking down some stairs that led to a small basement under the church. There was a single torch illuminating the room.

Roth pulled himself out of the mess and walked over to me, greeting me on my return. "Steve, how long it has been! I assume your adventures have been going well, yes?" He asked. I nodded, trying to avoid a long conversation. "Where is Ben?" Roth questioned.

I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck. "Well that's the thing. I was actually coming to ask you if you or any of the other villagers had seen him." I admitted. Roth nodded, and put his arm around me, which was very weird, because he was much shorter than me, so I almost had to lean down for it to be, somewhat, comfortable.

Roth started a conversation anyway, telling me of recent news, which I hadn't really been listening too. He did say something about a large, purple egg of sorts appeared near the village wall late last night, and that the guards brought it to the alchemist and apothecary to inspect it. I instantly thought of the dragon egg that Ben, Pony and I forgot to grab on our way out of the Ender Realm. Roth and I approached the door, and he almost seemed like he was ready to get rid of me.

"Well, Steve. It was nice seeing you again. I hope you can find Ben soon, he is a great friend for sure." I nodded my thanks, and opened the door, only to be stopped by guards surrounding the door with swords.

I turned around and looked at Roth, and then turned back around. "What's going on?!" I asked, putting my right hand on my sword. I was shocked to see a familiar guard, one who I had saved the night I came to the city, pointing his weapon at me with almost certainty that he would take me without a fight. But I looked at him, giving him an angry gaze, and he quickly looked away, his expression changing too.

Roth patted my back and sighed. "You are a smart one, Steve, but not smart enough. You are sloppy. Leaving clues for us. I assume you wanted to be caught, so you could be punished. You, my friend, will not be seen here again." He explained. Roth suddenly pushed me forward, then shut and locked the door behind me. I quickly drew my sword and looked around at my opponents.

"You guys can't be serious, can you? I didn't do anything, I don't know what he is talking about!" I paused, letting what just happened flow through my head. I sighed, then shook my head. "I don't want to fight you all. I don't want anyone to get hurt." I said quietly, more or less to myself.

"Well I guess you'll have to!" A guard said before rushing at my, swinging his sword. I focused on him, then side-stepped his attacked. I hit him in the back with the butt of my sword, and then I tripped him. He groaned as his chest hit the ground, and then more of the guards, except for the one I saved that night, attacked me. I looked to my left and blocked a strike from an Iron sword. I heard another guard behind me run up to attack me, so I leaned back and ducked, forcing all of the weight from the first guard's strike forward into the next guard. Then second guard's sword plunged into the third's chest, and to my surprise, all of the guards called off their attack. The second guard jumped back, yanking the sword out of the third, who fell to the ground on his back, his chest bleeding severely.

In shock, I walked back, and stood, dropping my weapons. I couldn't believe this happened, and now I felt as if I _did_ need to be punished. I held my hands up and looked down at the bleeding guard, whose blood now made a large puddle where he and the first guard lay. Two guards helped him up, and another tied my hands together behind my back. I turned to catch a peek at the man who was tying me up, but before I could get a look, I felt a blunt object hit me in the back, and I blacked out.


	19. The Escape

**A/N:** _Hey guys, how is your summer? Mine is going fairly well, and I've realized the story probably WON'T be finished when summer ends, if that's good or not, I don't know. By the way, I'm almost always available unless I say I'm not, so feel free to pm me. I don't have much to say other than that, but thanks for reading. Have a fun time reading, and write on. :)_

* * *

"Wake up Steve, wake up already!" I heard a voice say desperately as I became conscious once more. I opened my eyes to see Pony shaking me vigorously.

"Huh?" I said, still dazed. I rubbed my eyes with my arms and saw Ben sleeping in the corner, his hands bound by rope. I looked down at my hands and saw they were bound too.

Pony sighed in relief and sat back. I looked at her hands, and they weren't bound for some reason. "We," She paused and turned to Ben. "I, have been worried about you. You know Ben, he doesn't really like thinking about those things. Anyway, I'm glad your here now. Well, sorta. The villagers imprisoned us. We need to get out of here." Pony said. After saying that, she stood up in the small, three block tall room and walked over to the sleepy Ben, who almost seemed to be smiling in his sleep. Pony smiled too, then lighting kicked him in the side.

"Woah! What's going on?" Ben woke up urgently, quickly surveying his surroundings. Pony snickered and helped him up. "Steve? Your awake." He observed.

I nodded in response, then used the wall to push myself up. "We are getting out of here, somehow." I said confidently, though Ben chuckled after I said it.

"Well, good luck with that. We tried for quite awhile before you got here. Pony got herself free of her restraints, but couldn't get mine undone. We will need a knife to cut them." Ben explained. I looked around at the room and two things stood out to me. Iron bars, and the Iron door. I turned to Ben, who was lightly tapping the ground waiting for me to come up with an idea, then walked over to the Iron bars.

"I hope this works." I said quietly. I held my hands up to the bars, making the rope touch them. I slowly began to rub the rope against the bars in an up and down motion, and got faster as I continued until I reached a steady speed. The sharper parts of the Iron bars were cutting the rope very slightly. My plan seemed to be working, and the rope around my wrists was slowly beginning to fall apart, until it broke in two pieces. I looked and Ben and Pony, and Ben shrugged.

"Whatever. I would've found it out after awhile." Ben lied. He slowly walked over to the Bars and repeated my process until the rope around his hands was gone. "Now how to we get out?" He asked, rubbing his sore wrists.

I rubbed my neck, and shrugged. "Maybe we can break the stone around us?" I guessed. Ben shook his head almost immediately. "Well why not?" I asked, not liking that he denied my idea while he did nothing.

"Because, by the time we actually got somewhat far, they would notice the hole in the wall. We also don't know how deep this prison is, and even better, we would probably die of starvation by the time we dug ourselves out." Ben told me. I folded my arms and sighed, thinking of an idea.

"Hey, prisoners! Dinner time!" A voice echoed through the empty chambers. A guard appeared in front of the door, a tray with some bread and water in his hands. I glanced at his face and noticed he had a black eye, probably from the skirmish earlier. "Be grateful we even spare you anything," He looked at me specifically. "We lost a good man because of you three." He began walking away.

"Wait!" Ben called. I raised an eyebrow, but quickly dismissed what was going to happen. The guard walked back to the door.

"What?" The guard mumbled. He obviously didn't want to be down here.

Ben sighed. "It's kind of private, I need to whisper it." He said, embarrassed. The guard sighed and leaned in closer, waiting for Ben to say something. Before Ben could say anything the guard looked down at Ben's hands.

"Your restraints! Where are th-" He was cut off by Ben smashing his head against the iron bars. The guard was instantly knocked out, and Ben swiped the guards keys.

Ben turned to me as he stuck his arm through the bars to unlock the door. "That's how we do it." He laughed, then kicked open the unlocked door. Pony, Ben and I ran outside of the cell, and surveyed the area. I grabbed the guards weapon, a Stone Sword with an enchantment on it. The guard obviously took good care of this sword, but sadly, it wouldn't be returned to him. Ben turned to us and beckoned us forward. I followed him blindly, hoping he knew what he was going to do.

"To the left, I can hear two people talking. Steve, up front." Ben whispered as we approached a corner. He was crouched against the corner, kneeling, and so was Pony, I quietly stepped over and listened to their conversation.

"...found a skeleton riding a spider! It was crazy!" One guard said. I looked around the corner to see two guards facing away from us talking to each other.

The Second guard looked at the first with a surprised look. "Really? That's crazy. Speaking of crazy, that Steve guy. What a nut head." The second laughed.

"Yeah, I heard. What did he actually get prosecuted for?" He asked. I looked at Ben, who signaled for him and I to move forward for the kill.

"Oh, that? Well, a day or so after he left with Ben, they went to empty the home and found a note with cryptic writing on it. No one knew how to read what was written on it except for Father Roth, who didn't say what was written on it. I think it was something about Necromancy. Creepy stuff." The second guard said before yawning. Ben and I stopped moving, scared he would turn around. He looked to me, and pointed at the second one on the right.

Ben jumped forward, rope in his hand, and I jumped at my target. Ben tightened the rope around his guard's neck as I struck my sword through the chest of my guard. Ben quickly chocked his target out and laid him on the ground, but I wanted to get information. I pushed the guard into the corner of the small room and ripped my sword out of him. I turned to Ben after he called me and caught a golden apple. I smirked, then turned to the shaking guard, who was going to bleed out soon.

"Answer me, and you'll get this." I shook the golden apple in my hand, while my sword was pointed at his face. "What did the note say?" I threatened. He didn't answer me, but kept shaking, though he did try to say something.

"S-Something about...re-resurrecting...a deity..." He stuttered quietly. Blood spurted out of his mouth, and he coughed heavily. I turned around to see Pony standing by Ben, who had a worried look showing. I sighed, then turned back around to the guard. I looked at the golden apple, then force-fed it to the guard. As his wounds began to miraculously heal, Ben, Pony and I ran forward.

"Steve, what was he talking about?" Ben chimed in. I sighed.

"I don't know."


End file.
